dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neffyarious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DBM Power Level Pyramid page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Neffyarious! I created the "Dragonball Multiverse" page! What do you think? =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 02:46, June 10, 2014 (UTC) xD. Yea...You have a point there...Although...I'm not sure If this is the Actual main official wikia for Multiverse...I guess so. =) I think there's like one called "Ultra Dragonball Wiki"...I'm pretty sure It's just another DB fanon wiki.... I'm also on the Main "Dragonball" Wikia btw. =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 03:01, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh...No, I don't mean like that...I mean just the main "Fan-made" Wiki for DBM...I mean, Its the first one to come up when you search for it...but ya. =p =)? WaffleGuy26 (talk) 03:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) 18 over 17 Leaving a message on your talk page to verify the fact that Android 18 is above 17. Facts are; *Stated by Toriyama through an inteview (click here for the image) - this interview is sadly disregarded by Dragon Ball Z Wikia (not a reliable source to me, since on top of all, according to it, DBGT has only three inconsistencies and is considered canon material). *Future Android 18 is witnessed fully dominating Gohan in a one on one fight until is distracted by Trunks (video), while 17 is witnessed struggling through equal conditions (video). *Chapter 367/Episode 148; 18 herself states how she has the power to defeat Piccolo, as soon as she witnesses her brother going through struggle. And I believe these points prove sufficient consistency. This topic was already debated on the Wikia long ago, and was agreed that 18 is stronger. FutureCyborg18 (talk) 19:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) *Give me a link to the actual interview, that image could be photoshopped. It's not a source. *Android 17 was said to be using 50% power when he fought and killed Gohan in the manga. *In the part where Gohan manages to damage 17 his power has increased since before. Also base Trunks seems to phase 18 at one point in that video. *18 could merely be bragging, she never actually fights Piccolo. 17 brags he is stronger than 16 at one point. Future 17 also said to Future Gero that he was stronger than 18 and any other Android. *The Android ABC section of the actual MANGA itself states that 17 is stronger *Recent material, such as Android 18's profile in Raging Blast 2, state that 17 is stronger. *And I know it's not really a good source (so just disregard this part if you want) but GT has it that 17 is stronger than 18. So, 17 is stronger going by most official information. But, if you can give me a source from Salagir himself, then it can stay as 18 being stronger. If there is no source then (due to the conflicting source) it would probably be better to give them equal power levels so that there will be no problem.Neffyarious (talk) 05:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: 18 over 17 *The interview was never fully released, apparently. Only a few screenshots were released, which appears to be DBW's reason to disregard it. *There is no actual evidence that 17 was only using 50% of his power, as the manga exhibits not how Gohan is killed - it only shows 17 rushing towards him. *Gohan's power is roughly the same - the only significative change in his power is after the Super World confrontation; a year passes from then on. The Gohan seen through that flashback and the one shown confronting 17 are on the same scale. **18's power against Trunks' was also supressed - let's consider the 50x Super Saiyan multiplyer; if Trunks was already no match on that state, base was trash compared to 18's actual power. *17's nature leads him to constantly brag about his own attributes, 18's doesn't - only time she claimed being stronger was through critical situation; her brother being unable to match a foe. **18 is also shown to be able to percieve power levels (watch/read the Tarble special), hence being able to rank herself above or below her foes. 17 had no way to know such thing, since 16's energy could not be percieved. *Right as the interview says in concern to that, 17's was meant to be the stronger out of the two, but a flaw in his programming limited his power and ranked him under 18. *Video game material such as Raging Blast profiles is non-canon material. *GT is an invalid source because of three reasons; **Dragon Ball Multiverse disregards it. **It's not canon material. **18's power vastly outclasses 17's after Cell Saga; 18's learns ki usage (shown utilizing Destructo Disk), which added to the base power she had, catapults her level to a new scale (Ascended Super Saiyan Tier at least) - remember the massive boost Videl recieved when she learned how to control ki; move this boost to 18's scale. She would have demolished 17 in GT. I can contact Salagir myself in concern to this issue, if you want, to seek confirmation. I have already discussed Android-related topics with him through e-mail and agreement was reached concerning this one. FutureCyborg18 (talk) 14:08, June 12, 2014 (UTC) "Video game material such as Raging Blast profiles is non-canon material" True, but everything is non-canon other than: *''Dragon Ball'' manga *''Dr. Slump manga *''Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!! manga *''Battle of Gods'' *''Jaco the Galatic Patrolman'' *''Dragon Ball Minus'' So your primary source (The History of Trunks) is non-canon. While the manga itself states that 17 is stronger. And manga is highest canon, even above interviews (since they do not always contain correct information, like Toriyama's recent statements about the Shin-jin). Contact Salagir and have him say that 18 is stronger and then we can keep it as it is.Neffyarious (talk) 07:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I will contact him, although I must remark how The History of Trunks is canon, as it appears on the manga as well. The interview released provides clarification to what is stated on the manga (which is supported by the evidence I already provided). This said, I will proceed to e-mail Salagir. FutureCyborg18 (talk) The The History of Trunks is non-canon, it's "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior" which is canon, there are some differences between the two. Hoper Salagir gets back soon. BTW can you ask him other questions? like the multipliers for certain forms?--Neffyarious (talk) 14:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC)